DESIRE
by kyanzha16
Summary: YAOI ! godaan yang melanda taehyung terlalu besar. perlawanannya- tidak mungkin. "seks itulah yang kamu dambakan dan itulah yang kamu dapatkan... hanya saja jangan sampai itu membuatmu , terluka !" (Evil jungkook) #VKOOK #TAEKOOK #DOM/SEME!KIM TAEHYUNG #SUB/UKE!JEON JUNGKOOK #BTS #BANGTAN


**Note : (WARNING ALERT!) ini FF murni imajinasiku yang liar. HARAP BACA ! disini banyak adegan untuk usia dewasa dan kata-kata vulgar.**

 **(semua yang ada di ff ini khayalan semata, jadi jangan dibawa serius!)**

 **YAOI. VKOOK/TAEKOOK**

 **Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin**

 **Genre : Romance, Suspense.**

 **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini. Semua karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milikku (milik TUHAN, BIGHIT, dan mereka sendiri) tapi disini semua tokoh milik author-nim. Fanfiksi ini murni cerita dari imajinasiku sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fiction Penggemar**

 **-DESIRE-**

 **Present**

 **By** **, Kyanzha16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panas naik ke pipi lembut anak muda yang berkulit eksotis, citra di hadapannya yang merusak tubuhnya dengan godaan terlalu besar untuk setiap jumlah perlawanan yang dianggap tidak mungkin. Bayangan seseorang anak yang tertanam di benak nya itu adalah _**Jeon Jungkook**_ — bocah laki-laki yang tidak biasa dan gagah yang usianya lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Dengan rambut cokelat-kemerahan pendek yang mengejek kekacauan dipikirannya yang mulai berantakan dengan sempurna, mata _blackhole_ yang bersinar dengan kilauan aneh, dan senyum yang menyenangkan selamanya terukir pada kulitnya yang terlalu sempurna, _**'anak laki-laki yang tidak biasa dan perkasa'**_ praktis membuatnya berteriak bahwa _**Kim Taehyung**_ sangat tergoda.

 **Perasaan penasaraan.**

Namun, itu bukan alasan untuk tingkah lakunya yang aneh saat ini; lebih tepatnya, itu adalah celana pendek yang dipakai Jungkook, yang menyebabkan perpaduan seperti sentimen dalam pikiran jahat Taehyung.

Tentu, hal seperti itu akan membuatnya tertawa.

Dan, dia akan mencemooh anak laki-laki yang tidak biasa itu, dengan memakai pilihan pakaian yang tidak biasa? Atau mungkin terlalu biasa?

Kaos oblong santai yang hanya dipadu celana pendek diatas lutut. Mengekspos paha mulusnya.

Tentu saja, dia bahkan tidak akan peduli pada hal-hal seperti apa yang harusnya dipakai oleh anak itu dan mengapa memakainya. Tapi, itu pasti cara _Maknae_ termuda di grupnya, yang menggodanya dengan celana pendek itu — Bagaimana celana itu hanya sampai ke titik tengah pahanya. Bagaimana celana itu dikenakannya untuk mengejek Taehyung dengan hanya memperlihatkan paha dan kaki jenjang telanjang kulit yang terlalu sempurna…. Tidak adil semua ini untuk anak laki-laki yang berambut orange dan bertipe sanguin.

Cara tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap adegan seperti itu mengganggunya.

Keringat terakumulasi di wajahnya, panas tubuhnya semakin cepat naik setiap detik dia melirik celana pendek sosok melanklonik ... Dan, sejauh dia ingin berpaling, dia tidak bisa menemukan kemampuannya.

 _Sialan dia,_ Pikir Taehyung serius; frustrasi sekarang terlihat di bibirnya yang berkedut.

Jeon Jungkook, sayangnya, sepertinya memperhatikan tatapan yang dia dapatkan — dan, dia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa mereka diarahkan ke kakinya. Hal ini menyebabkan sedikit perubahan pada senyumnya yang ceria, karena sekarang memegang wajah jahat yang tidak diketahui oleh Taehyung.

Tatapan tak teralih dari netra cokelat madu Taehyung menggembirakan hatinya, wajahnya masih pura-pura acuh tak acuh, sedikit memberi reaksi tidak begitu penting pada para Hyung-Nya yang saat ini sedang berkumpul bersama di Dorm mereka, membicarakan hal ini dan itu sebelum akhirnya satu persatu Hyung-Nya pergi keluar; menikmati hari libur yang diberi managernya selama 3 hari, berniat berjalan-jalan dan itu membuat _Inner_ Jungkook bersorak senang dibalik senyum maaf saat menolak ajakan Jiminie-Hyung untuk menemaninya, juga melirik sekilas pada Taehyung yang berkata lebih ingin mengistrirahatkan dirinya di Dorm, karena rencana nakal sudah terbentuk di kedalaman pikiran Jungkook.

Apartemen itu kini hanya diisi oleh Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

Raut Jungkook selalu dengan _Ekspresi_ yang tampak polos. Perlahan tapi pasti, yang lebih muda itu bergerak ke arahnya— yang tengah duduk di sofa yang menempel dengan kaca besar Apartemen, menampilkan pemandangan kota Seoul dibaliknya, tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari tempat Jungkook duduk bersila bermalas-malasan di karpet sofa bulu halus yang biasa para member pakai untuk dijadikan ruang bersama dan bersantai.

Wajah taehyung memerah, berkedut putus asa dengan cara _Maknae_ berjalan; awalnya mungkin tampak canggung, tetapi kedekatan kaki-kakinya; berjalan berdampingan, hampir seperti bergesekan satu sama lain, entah bagaimana menghilangkan fokus utama bagi anak laki-laki berambut orange yang malang.

Itu terlalu banyak.

Meskipun demikian, Taehyung masih tidak bisa menemukan kemampuan untuk berpaling.

Setelah Jungkook persis di depan anak laki-laki yang malu, ruang di antara mereka hampir tidak ada, si nakal _Maknae_ memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan Moment panas di antara mereka dengan berbisik di telinganya, "Taehyungie-Hyung ... Aku tahu kau menatapnya. .ku. _**'Kaki Telanjangku'**_."

Ketergesaan memikat yang tersembunyi dalam kata-kata sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membuat taehyung meledak.

"tidak!". Taehyung menyela dengan marah, menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan yang kurus.

"Kenapa aku harus menatap kakimu ? betapa mengerikan! Lagipula caramu memakai celana itu .. Bagaimana, itu ... mengganggu !". mata madunya berkilat menatap Jungkook yang berdiri didepannya.

 _ **Kelinci binal yang tampak tak berdosa.**_

"Akui saja, perlawanan Hyungie sia-sia". balasnya dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tersenyum dengan _façade_ yang tidak bersalah.

Alis tipis Taehyung mengernyit di tengah-tengah, kemarahan, dan kejengkelan, tampak dalam kerutan di dahinya, ketika si bocah Maknae mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

 _ **Terkejut,**_ bocah berambut _Orange_ itu tidak bisa bereaksi cukup cepat, saat tangan kurusnya diambil dengan gerakan perlahan; Taehyung masih _shock_ ditempat menatap dengan mata lebar pergerakan Jungkook seperti _Moment Slow Motion,_ terekam dalam pemikirannya yang tertunda.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, memaksa tangan Taehyung ke salah satu pahanya yang mulus dan _seksi_ ; memaksa menyentuhnya. Dia memalsukan erangan lembut, menyebabkan Taehyung melompat keluar dari kebingungannya dan mengaduk perasaannya dengan tidak nyaman.

" Akui ! "

Kim Taehyung tidak membalas. Satu-satunya hal yang terus bermain di pikirannya _lagi_ dan _lagi_ adalah, _**'Aku menyentuh kakinya. Aku menyentuh pahanya. Sialan, aku mengelusnya dan menginginkan lebih'.**_

Jungkook mencibir lagi, meskipun kali ini agak lebih keras. "Berhenti menggodaku, hyungie~", katanya dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"Terus saja. _Please_ , Taehyungie ... jangan berhenti". Senyum yang sangat jahat menyapu setiap satu _ons_ kepolosan di wajah bocah bermarga Jeon.

Taehyung tersipu dan— tidak bisa berpaling, menatapnya lekat, bahkan lebih terangsang oleh aura jahat yang dipancarkan oleh keberadaannya.

Kim Taehyung mengira dirinya adalah si jahat di sini.

 _Maknae_ di Grup-nya ini sudah dimiliki sebenarnya, member seumurannya di Grup-nya yang juga seringkali bersikap kekanakan tapi selalu menjadi sosok yang lembut, penyayang dan penuh pengertian; **Park Jimin,** ialah kekasih si _Evil Maknae_.

 _ **Oh, tapi dia salah — sangat salah.**_ Fasad yang tidak berdosa ini sempurna, karena itu menunjukkan betapa sadis dan berambisiusnya si bocah Jeon ini.

Dan, bocah bermarga Kim ini sangat menyukainya.

Jungkook kemudian mulai bermain-main dengan jari-jari Taehyung yang mati rasa, mengaitkan beberapa dari mereka ke tepi celana pendeknya yang longgar membungkus sekitaran paha padatnya.

"Taehyungie-Hyung ... tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, _**iya kan**_?"

Nada menggoda itu lagi — Oh, Bagaimana itu terdengar indah ditelinga anak laki-laki yang berambut Orange. Taehyung menelan ludah dan menatap tangannya sendiri.

Godaannya — terlalu besar. Resistensi— mustahil.

Park Jimin itu orang baik yang selalu berbagi apapun yang dipunyainya pada member lain. Jadi tidak ada salahnya Taehyung mencoba bocah lelaki, _**'Golden Maknae yang dipunyai-nya itu'**_ untuk dibagi bersamanya, kan? Toh, Jiminie mungkin takkan murka padanya— _selama ia tidak tahu apa yang diperbuatnya pada kelinci kesayangannya itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Seks**. Itu yang _Hyungie_ dambakan dariku, dan itulah yang akan _Hyungie_ dapatkan dariku ... _**Take Me**_ ... _**Now**_."

"Kumohon terbangkan aku kelangit ... _Taehyungie_ ... buat aku menyentuh bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip."

Jari-jari cabul dan buram dengan ragu-ragu berlama-lama di ujung celana pendek bewarna hitam, gemetar dengan ketidakpastian hati-hati.

" _Please Take It From Here,_ _Taehyungie_ ..."

Kalimat itu sangat cocok, terucap mudah oleh kedua belah bibir merah muda-nya lalu menetap dipikirannya bersamaan dengan renungannya, dan sepertinya hal ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

Yang paling membuat Taehyung gugup adalah nada Jungkook — suara jahat, menggoda, nada sensual yang dipancarkan dari mulut Jungkook memiliki cara untuk mencengkeram pikiran Taehyung dan membengkokkannya dengan cara yang tak terduga.

Anak laki-laki berambut Orange itu merasa seolah-olah dia hanyalah boneka kecil yang menyedihkan di bawah kendali jahat si _Bocah Maknae,_ tangan dan kata-katanya dengan mudah membimbing setiap gerakan Taehyung; yang belum pernah merasa seperti ini.

Kepolosan Taehyung itu nyata, tidak seperti _Maknae-Nya_ yang pandai berakting.

Ketenangannya yang biasanya tenang dan kuat tampaknya meleleh tetapi dengan bisikan yang sederhana, penuh nafsu _A La Bocah Jeon_ ; Taehyung tidak punya kendali untuk dirinya sendiri, juga dia tidak punya kendali atas pikiran cabul yang tertanam di kepalanya. Rupanya, dia bisa merasakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki kendali atas tindakannya yang sepenuhnya terangsang.

Jari-jarinya menarik kain lembut dengan kebutuhan yang kekanak-kanakan.

Keringat dengan cepat mulai menumpuk di titik tengah dahinya, jejak keraguan dan _skeptisisme_ terpancar dari manik cokelat madunya.

Berbagai pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan _konsekuensi_ yang mungkin bisa muncul dari kecerobohannya sendiri mulai memasuki pikirannya, sedikit menjengkelkan-nya, terus-menerus mengganggunya tanpa akhir.

Kemungkinan terburuk — dia tahu apa itu; cepat atau lambat kesehariannya yang tenang di Grup-nya dengan Hyung yang sangat dekat dengannya akan terusik Api, dan, mungkin ... mungkin saja tidak hanya akan menjadi pembatas antara keduanya, tapi akan menghancurkan hubungan persaudaraan yang sudah tercipta, dia akan menyesal telah melakukan sesuatu yang keji seperti ... _yah, tindakan keintiman seksual_ ... dan dengan seorang anak laki-laki; _Bocah Jeon_ yang jahat, kekasih yang sangat dicintai Park Jimin, _**lucunya,**_ Jiminie seorang yang menganggap Kim Taehyung sebagai _**'Saudara Lelaki-Nya'**_.

Anak laki-laki, yang pantasnya disalahkan atas kekejamannya, Jeon Jungkook pasti akan melakukan tindakan kotor juga, _sayangnya_ , mungkin akan menjadi semacam musuh bagi anak bermarga Kim yang tak harusnya tak berdosa ini; merendahkan dirinya sendiri untuk bermain _innoncent_ hingga rasanya mustahil untuk dipersalahkan atas tindakan yang tidak terpuji terlebih adanya kasih sayang yang kuat dari Jiminie, kekasih yang katanya selalu menjadi pelindungnya.

 _Bocah Jeon_ idaman Jiminie tidak mungkin bermain dosa dibelakangnya, tapi Taehyung yang dianggapnya _adik kecil-nya bisa_ , sebab Taehyung selalu menempel pada si _Maknae_ , menggodanya terlalu intim dan agresif dengan alasan _Fanservice_ , sialnya Jungkook selalu tampak _malu-malu_ ; menampakkan sosoknya yang lugu.

Dan yang lainnya akan percaya pernyataan itu, karena topeng yang dikenakan Jungkook selalu tampak menyakinkan semua orang, kecuali _iris_ tajam Taehyung.

Sialnya pula, dimata tajam Taehyung semua-nya sudah terlalu jauh untuk bisa dihentikkan, sangat sayang pula jika tidak dilanjutkan. Perasaan penasarannya semakin tinggi, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan hingga sangat sulit rasanya untuk sekedar bernafas.

Apa bocah jahat ini sudah pernah _**'melakukannya'**_? pertanyaan itu menembak pikirannya, dilihat dari seberapa _Binal-Nya Maknae_ seksinya ini, Kim Taehyung tau pasti jawabannya.

Rasa panas menjalar cepat sampai keubun-ubunnya kali ini akan amarah yang menghapus kegelisahan sebelumnya.

Park Jimin kemungkinan alasan dibalik _lihai-_ nya jungkook dalam menempatkan dirinya diposisi _sensual_ saat ini.

Bagaimana ia juga menggunakan mulut-nya untuk bersuara serak diselingi erangan rendah memprovokasi birahinya dengan kata-kata kotor yang tergambar jelas di otaknya dan sangat ingin ia praktekkan pada sosok anak laki-laki yang memohon, meminta untuk diberi kenikmatan dengan segera pada Taehyung; anak laki-laki yang bahkan berhubungan nyata dengan seorang perempuanpun tak pernah. _Apalagi sampai sejauh ini._

Namun, yang bagus — meskipun ia masih perawan murni, ia memiliki pengetahuan yang luas tentang _seks_ dan sejenisnya, karena ia terus-menerus dikelilingi oleh orang-orang mesum; _Hyung- Hyung-Nya_ , para lelaki normal yang tengah dilanda _Hormon_ berlebih karena memasuki _Fase_ _remaja-dewasa,_ dan hampir setiap saat sepertinya hanya membicarakan hal itu, jika tidak menontonnya bersamaan, kecuali Jungkook yang secara harfiah ia masih dibawah umur.

Kesenangan yang abadi ... kepuasan yang berlebihan ... kepuasan dari dominasi ... semua ini membawanya ke dunia dengan kontemplasi dan kebutuhan yang tiada akhir.

Janji-janji manis dari tindakan vulgar seperti itu tampak terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan, namun dia menemukan dirinya sepenuhnya merindukannya.

Sebuah sampel kecil, bahkan akan cukup baik untuknya, karena selama dia bisa memenuhi kesenangan gembira yang diproklamirkan oleh banyak orang, dia akan hidup sampai dia tidur dalam pelukan kematian, mengetahui sepenuhnya keaslian dari kebahagiaan penuh nafsu.

Jari-jarinya menarik kain itu lagi setelah sebelumnya membuka kancing dan ritsleting, kali ini dengan _urgensi_ yang tak terlukiskan dan tidak dipalsukan.

Jungkook sangat menyadari kehadiran mendadak atas tindakan _refleks_ , mata hitamnya melirik kebawah pada wajah tampan _Hyungie-Nya_ , Taehyung yang biasa super _Aktraktif_.

Tubuh Taehyung sedikit terlihat gelisah dan bibirnya bergetar pelan, ketika seringai yang membuatnya pusing terpampang di wajah cantik Bocah Jeon.

Kepala Bocah Jeon mengangguk dengan jaminan besar, mata _Blackhole-_ nya bertemu mata cokelat-madu, menciptakan tatapan yang bagai selamanya. menyihir Kim Taehyung. persetujuan tak terbantahkan memancar keluar dari senyum jahatnya.

"Yah, Tae-Hyungie" desaknya, senyum itu perlahan tapi pasti tumbuh menjadi seringai yang _seksi_.

" **Ohh God**. Terkadang Ketertarikan fisik selalu bertentangan dengan ketertarikan pribadi ... selalu tidak masuk logika ... tapi aku selalu tertarik padamu _Hyungie_ , atau itu mungkin perasaan iri?. Kau dan keramahanmu, sikap konyol yang membuat orang lain nyaman dan senang berada didekatmu. Menebar pertemanan dimana-mana dan aku? ... hanyalah seorang _introvert_ yang kesepian, Tae-Hyungie ... anak lelaki beruntung karena bisa menjadi Golden Maknae, hanya Jiminie-Hyung yang mampu mengerti dan aku hanya membutuhkannya, tapi kau, Taehyungie .. mengapa kau terus memaksa masuk zonaku?". Jungkook dengan anggun menelusuri rahang Taehyung dengan jari-jari ramping halusnya.

Taehyung merasa tegang dalam sekejap kala tangan dingin Jungkook membuat kontak dengan kulit lehernya.

"Pikiranmu seperti hari bagiku — begitu terang layaknya mentari, bebas dari bayang-bayang, apa adanya dan penuh kepercayaan diri ... aku benci. aku ingin sepertimu Hyungie. Bagiku Tae-Hyungie bagai seorang _Rival_ yang harus disaingi .. Tapi Tae-Hyungie terus saja mendekatiku, membuat kontak fisik yang tak seharusnya, benarkah itu hanya untuk memuaskan Fans? _**Atau**_ ... Hyungie menginginkan hal lebih dariku, seperti..." perkataan jungkook berhenti, sengaja memberi jeda.

Taehyung terdiam ditempat dengan kegelisahan; menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata _Maknae_ termudanya.

Tubuhnya merendah, membungkukkan tubuh atasnya sedikit agar sejajar dengan kepala taehyung. " **Seks** ", Bisik yang keluar delimanya tercampur racun.

Kata itu menetes ke lidahnya dan ke telinga taehyung, memancing renungan yang lebih menyimpang.

"Itu yang Tae-Hyungie dambakan? Itu yang Hyungie mau dariku disetiap adanya kesempatan Hyungie bisa menyentuhku? Apa itu semua soal bagaimana Hyung bisa bercinta denganku? Apa itu artinya Tae-Hyungie menginginkanku? Hasrat yang meledak dan perasaan ingin terpuaskan, Hyung ingin mencobanya dariku? Sama seperti Jiminie-Hyung yang bermain gairah denganku?". Jungkook terkikik geli, tubuh Taehyung bergidik pelan sebab Jungkook berbisik tepat disalah satu cupingnya.

"Maka itulah yang kini akan Tae-Hyungie dapatkan. Sekarang. Saat ini juga ... aku milikmu Hyungie. _**permainkan tubuhku sesukamu.**_ "

Kim Taehyung menelan ludah. Seluruh pertanyaan beruntun sekaligus pernyataan Jungkook adalah kebenaran dari sikap Kim Taehyung selama ini.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, jari-jari panjang Taehyung melakukan satu sentuhan terakhir ketika kain hitam itu meluncur ke bawah kaki jenjang putih tanpa cela, memperlihatkan mahakarya yang tersembunyi di baliknya — _**hampir**_ , Jungkook mengenakan celana dalam bewarna krem merk _Calvin Clein_.

Taehyung mengamati tonjolan yang berdenyut, hampir terlihat karena kainnya setengah tembus pandang. Penis bocah yang baru memasuki umur 16 tahun itu seolah menjerit, dan tentu saja merindukan kebebasan, membuat Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang pecah karena kelaparan.

 _Dalam celana panjang yang dikenakannya sendiri ada kesulitan yang serupa_ , pikir Taehyung.

— Bagaimana penisnya mulai mengembang keras dan memohon demi kebebasan juga kenikmatan, itu sangat tidak nyaman baginya.

Jungkook sepertinya menyadari rasa sakit tak nyaman yang coba dikendalikan dari hasrat yang tak terbendung, mendera Taehyung yang bernafas terengah, kabut sepenuhnya menutup pengelihatan normal Taehyung.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya Taehyung, dan jungkook segera mengetahui hal itu.

Sehingga membuat Jungkook membungkuk di atas lututnya dan memeriksa celana panjang Taehyung.

Anak laki-laki bermarga Kim itu mengeluarkan geraman putus asa yang menyedihkan, air terjun yang merupakan keringatnya menetes ke sisi lehernya. Tangan jahil Jungkook mengelus dengan _seductive_ pada tonjolan besar Taehyung yang masih terbungkus celana panjangnya.

Dengan pura-pura tidak bersalah, mata gelapnya menatap Taehyung dengan pancaran keluguan. _**bermain peran**_. Seakan menunggu _intruksi_ yang keluar dari dua belah bibir tipis Taehyung untuk apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya. Menghentikkan elusan pada tonjolannya, niat Jungkook sangatlah jelas; untuk menyiksa gairah Taehyung.

Untuk menghukumnya dengan keengganan saat diawal. _**tidak perlu !**_ karena Kim Taehyung sudah tenggelam dalam lautan nafsu yang sangat buruk. Dia sadar betul bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa berenang kembali ke permukaan yang tidak rusak, tidak ternoda oleh sentimen keji seperti ini.

Padahal, ada sesuatu di dalam kata hatinya yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

 _ **Fuck.**_ Kim Taehyung sudah tidak peduli dengan hal apapun lagi selain meraih kenikmatan. "keluarkan dan hisaplah, _bitch_ !", perintah Taehyung dengan otoritas yang sombong, sangat mengejutkan Jungkook.

Namun itu bukan kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan; kelihatannya Jungkook sangat senang dengan perubahan aura yang tiba-tiba diucapkan nada _Husky_ Taehyung. Sisi cabul taehyung menariknya, jauh lebih dari kepribadian biasa; seperti tingkah konyol dan cengiran bodoh yang ditampilkannya setiap hari.

 _Jadi sudah ada iblis yang bersembunyi di dalam dirinya selama ini ..._ pikir Jungkook menarik.

Seringai besar terbentuk di wajahnya. Dalam satu gerakan lambat, Jungkook menanggalkan celana panjang Taehyung, mengungkapkan _ereksi_ yang menyakitkan.

Lidah merah muda Jeon terjulur seperti anak anjing, mulai bermain dengan kepala penis Taehyung, menjilatinya sesekali meniupnya dengan lembut.

Semangat napasnya membuat Taehyung tenggelam lebih dalam dan lebih dalam ke dalam jurang hawa yang tak berdasar, kehebohan itu memprovokasi erangan pelan untuk melarikan diri dari bibir anak laki-laki yang lebih tua.

 _ **Sengaja.**_ Jungkook hanya terus bernapas ke anggota berdenyut Taehyung, meningkatkan ketidaksabaran Taehyung; dengan kekuatan baru yang dia sendiri tidak ketahui.

Taehyung menyita banyak helaian rambut cokelat-kemerahan Jungkook dengan remasan kuat dibelakang kepalanya dan memaksa wajah Bocah Jeon ke anggota berdenyutnya, penisnya menampar salah satu pipi Jungkook yang memerah.

Terpesona pada tindakan yang tak terduga, Jungkook menatap penis yang terlalu besar untuk anak laki-laki yang sudah memasuki usia 17 tahun itu di pipinya dengan _ekspresi_ tercengang, sedikit menggigil pada getaran berdenyut yang dipancarkannya.

Pra-cum menggiring ke sisi dari anggota yang terbuka mulai menetes ke wajah jungkook, turun perlahan-lahan dari pipi gembilnya melewati sudut bibirnya dan mengalir menghiasi leher-nya dengan cairan mutiara.

Senyum nakal menghiasi bibirnya saat Jungkook meraih penis panjangnya, menelusurinya dengan ujung jari-jarinya di sepanjang sisi urat penis dengan sentuhan seperti bulu. Kemudian, tanpa mengedipkan bulu mata-nya, Jungkook menggenggam erat penis Taehyung, membuka mulutnya lebar, Jungkook mengambil keseluruhan penis Taehyung di dalam mulutnya. _Mengulumnya_. Rasa hangat dari gua basah jungkook yang mengelilinginya ... benar-benar menghilangkan kesadarannya.

Cara lidahnya yang dengan _lihai_ ikut bermain memanja penisnya didalam mulutnya diikuti gerakan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya secara terus-menerus dengan gerakan panik, diselingi suara decakan dan liur yang menetes kelantai makin membuat Taehyung lupa tempatnya berpijak ...

Bagaimana Jungkook juga menggoda kakinya dengan menggerakkan tangan putihnya ke atas dan ke bawah, mengurut pahanya atau meremas pahanya kuat ...

 _ **Rasanya Aneh**_ , seperti hal ini harusnya tidak normal dilakukan sesama lelaki, tapi juga terlalu bagus, menyenangkan dan nikmat sekaligus untuk Taehyung yang sering kali mempertanyakan identitas seksualnya sendiri.

Jungkook terus melakukan _Deep-throating_ pada penis Taehyung, meremas bola testis dengan kekuatan brutal.

Geraman _seksi_ dan dalam yangkeluar dari mulut Taehyung, dan aura jantan yang entah kapan mulai dipancarkan Taehyung membuat Jungkook panas dan bersemangat; membuat Jungkook semakin cepat memanju-mundurkan pergerakan memanja penisnya.

Remasan surainya semakin mengencang kasar. _**Taehyung akan sampai**_.

Menutup mata kelamnya erat.

"Ahhh Kook-Hh", geramnya nyaring.

Taehyung menyentak penisnya terlalu dalam masuk hingga menyentuh _Faring_ kerongkongannya. Menyemburkan seluruh cairan _sperma_ ; membuatnya mual.

Setitik air mata jatuh diwajah cantiknya.

Surai coklat-kemerahan yang dianiaya jari panjang-nya ia lepaskan.

Taehyung terengah-engahnya menikmati kepuasan hebat yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan kejang yang dipenuhi kesenangan setelah mencapai _klimaks_.

Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Mata cokelat madu sayunya melirik pada Jungkook yang terjatuh dilantai; Ikut terengah-engah dengan rambut acak-acakan juga keringat yang membasahi wajah menggodanya

 _Cum Putih_ sedikit keluar dari sudut bibir merah merekah mulut Jungkook, hampir sampai mencekiknya; Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook tadi langsung menelan setiap cairan yang menyembur mengisi penuh mulutnya, tubuhnya sendiri mengalami _paroxysms_ , kenikmatan murni meski ia belum disentuh.

Jungkook mendapat kepuasan tersendiri bisa membuat Kim Taehyung bereaksi begitu tak terduga seperti tadi.

Rasa _sperma_ yang terasa _saus sakarin Escharine-esque_ namun _asin_ berlama-lama di seluruh mulut Jungkook, lidahnya berputar-putar dalam upaya untuk menikmati lebih banyak rasa lezat.

Taehyung menatap penis miliknya yang masih berdenyut dengan mata setengah tertutup, nafsu sepenuhnya menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. kesengsaraan menyelimuti pikirannya yang masih kurang puas; _**ia ingin lebih lagi**_.

Kesenangan selangit seperti ini bisa didapat bahkan hanya melalui oral? Jika memang demikian, Taehyung bertanya-tanya seperti apa **seks** yang sebenarnya ... bagian dari diri Taehyung mengejek dirinya sendiri yang baru bisa merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini dari Bocah Jeon.

Perhatiannya kembali beralih pada Jungkook yang kini tertidur terlentang dilantai masih mengatur nafas dengan mata menutup. Bibir delimanya bergetar pelan.

Taehyung bergerak mendekati Jungkook dibawahnya.

Alis Jungkook terangkat penuh pertanyaan akan apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung selanjutnya.

Dengan gerakan sederhana dan lancar, Taehyung mampu menarik celana dalam yang setengah tembus pandang dari Jungkook, meninggalkannya ke samping.

Jungkook mengeluarkan suara terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ada tanda-tanda kegembiraan dan hiburan tersembunyi jauh lewat iris hitamnya di dalam _ekspresi_ wajahnya.

Taehyung tidak mengabaikan ini dan dengan kasar meraba pipi pantat Jungkook, kemudian menyebarkan kedua kakinya lebar kesisi yang berlawanan tanpa memperhatikan kerapuhan hatinya yang memuja dalam diam sosoknya.

Jungkook, _lagi_ , mengeluarkan suara mencicit; meskipun itu diisi dengan campuran rasa sakit dan antisipasi. Lelucon pikiran yang kekanak-kanakan Jungkook merosot ke rengekan pendek dan nafas yang tertahan ketika Taehyung mulai mendorong jari telunjuk ke dalam lubang Jungkook, bergerak maju mundur dengan cara yang lambat tak tertahankan.

Pergerakannya yang _berfluktuasi_ mulai meningkat dalam kecepatan secara spontan ketika Taehyung menyisipkan jari yang kurus _satu lagi_ — lalu, _dan yang lainnya lagi_.

Perasaan kaku dan tak nyaman dirasai Jungkook akan lubang pink mengerut-nya yang menyelimuti ketiga jari Taehyung.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, meredam rengekan sakit.

Lubang Jungkook — praktis melahap jari-jarinya dengan mudah — sungguh menyenangkan; rasa dari jari-jarinya yang dihisap masuk dengan tekanan kencang menyebabkan _ereksi_ Taehyung kembali ke posisi berdiri segera saat dia terus meningkatkan kecepatan jari-jarinya menembus masuk paksa lubang sempit Jungkook, memaju-mundurkan jarinya dengan insting liarnya.

Bawah tubuh Jungkook terasa panas menyakitkan, tiga jari kurus panjang Taehyung membelah pantatnya.

"Eungggg- Ahhhh- Taehhh"

Gerakan liar-nya menyentuh titik pusat kenikmatan Jungkook, tubuhnya mengelinjang secara _refleks_.

 _ **Rasanya sangat enak**_.

Taehyung tersenyum puas diwajah yang dibuat _stoic_. Memanjakan mata madunya yang merekam setiap pergerakan _sensual_ Jungkook akibat tiga jari dewanya.

Terus menekan kuat _spot_ Jungkook.

Entah dapat ide dari mana, Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di perut Jungkook dengan posisi membelakanginya, mengundang tatapan keheranan _lagi_ dari Jungkook yang masih saja mengalunkan desahan nikmat dengan mata sayu yang berair.

Mengambil penis jungkook yang berdiri tegak terabaikan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dan menggeseknya dengan penis-nya yang kembali terbangun sepenuhnya.

Kenikmatan Jungkook terasa dua kali lipat. Mengabaikan berat tubuh Taehyung.

keduanya terengah-engah dalam pola yang agak _simultan_.

" _AAAKKKKHHHHHHH"_

Keduanya mengeluarkan dua helaan napas terakhir yang memuaskan, mandi putih meletus dari penis keduanya dan menaburkannya dengan sebuah _yubile_ dari sebuah kenikmatan _apogee_. Benar-benar lelah dan berkeringat, membanjiri tubuh keduanya yang masih terbalut kaos, Taehyung menjatuhkan diri ke lantai sebelah Jungkook, dadanya naik dan turun secara dramatis.

Jungkook menatap keindahan yang tenang dari Taehyung _pasca-seks_.

Taehyung tampak sangat jantan dan tampan, mempesona-nya. Jungkook menatapnya terpana, Taehyung yang bersamanya saat ini seperti bukan Taehyung yang ia lihat di setiap harinya.

Taehyung menatap tangannya sendiri, yang direndam dengan campuran air mani. Dia menjilat jari-jarinya. satu demi satu. dimulai dengan jari kelingkingnya yang ramping, menjilati cairan putih seolah-olah dia hanyalah anak kucing kotor yang masih kecil, membersihkan diri dengan kepolosan seorang anak-anak.

Namun, Taehyung tahu dia jauh dari sosok yang bermandikan _Bunga Lily-Putih_ ; Dia adalah iblis, dipenuh pikiran dosa pada sosok disampingnya yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh seorang anak laki-laki yang sempurna seperti malaikat; dimana Jungkook juga adalah seorang _monster_ _absolut_ yang penuh ambisius dalam meraih pencapaiannya.

Taehyung telah melakukan suatu tindakan yang berdosa, dan dalam pikirannya yang _bengkok_ , Taehyung hanya menemukan dirinya tersenyum pada _"Pencapaian"_ luar biasa yang akhirnya ia dapatkan. Dia tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang lain, atau apa yang akan terjadi jika nanti Jiminie atau Member lainnya tahu.

Ia menjadikan dirinya pengkhianat, _**ia tahu itu**_.

Tapi kenapa harus merasa bersalah saat Jungkook tampak biasa saja. Tidak memperdulikan apa akibat dari dirinya yang membiarkan Taehyung menyentuh-nya sesuka hati-nya.

Menyerahkan dirinya pasrah pada Taehyung yang tergoda.

Taehyung juga tidak merasa hati nuraninya akan memarahinya karena tindakannya — Bukan karena dia jahat atau tidak memiliki nurani, Bagaimanapun itu harusnya Jungkook yang berhubungan dengannya jika Taehyung menyadari perasaannya lebih awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya jingga dari langit sore yang menyeruak masuk lewat kaca besar dibelakangnya menerangi sosok Jungkook yang bersinar. _**Cantik**_. Jungkookie, bocah laki-laki bongsor kesayangan para Hyung yang biasanya _imut_ dan _manis_ kini tampak sangat _seksi_ dan _cantik_.

Taehyung selalu ingin dekat dengannya. Penasaran akan apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

Apa yang ada didalam diri Jungkook adalah _misteri_ , tak pernah bisa terbaca dengan pasti. Begitupun oleh yang lainnya.

Taehyung tertarik pada sosok bocah pendiam itu tatkala netranya menangkap sosoknya pertama kali saat Traine dulu.

Taehyung ingin membagi dunia sepi Jungkook dengan kehangatannya dan menularkan keceriannya, dirinya selalu berfikir itu mungkin karena sifatnya yang kelewat ramah dan ingin menjadi teman untuk semua orang.

Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung memasuki kesunyian-nya, mengisi kekosongannya dan membuatnya bisa dekat dengan Member lainnya yang awalnya sama Acuhnya.

Kemudian menciptakan ikatan persaudaraan antara ketujuhnya yang kian erat. Tetapi Jungkook terkadang menutup kebenaran dari sebagian sifat yang ditunjukkan secara terbuka pada yang lainnya.

Jeon Jungkook masihlah sebuah _Misteri._

Kebalikan dari Taehyung yang penuh kehangatan yang membiarkan orang lain melihat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya tanpa harus ada yang disembunyikan dan dikhawatirkan.

Taehyung menganggap jungkook adiknya, sahabat sekaligus teman sepermainan yang dirasanya sangat cocok dengannya. Karena dimata Taehyung, Jungkook hanya akan selalu terbuka dengannya.

Tak ada perasaan apapun atau mungkin ia yang tidak mencoba merasakan dan mengartikan getaran aneh kala tangannya dengan lancang menyentuh sedikit _intim_ pada bagian tubuh Jungkook.

Sampai Kim Taehyung menyadari, _**Jeon Jungkook**_ , anak itu tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya.

Kepalsuan dan kebenarannya tercampur satu, kadang membuat Taehyung bingung mana yang benar dan mana yang bohong; Sedang yang lain tidak pernah menyadari dibalik senyumnya ada kesedihan, kadang disetiap simpati ada kepuasan.

Hanya Taehyung yang menyadarinya.

Itu karena selama ini Taehyung terus saja memperhatikan Jungkook hingga _detail_ terkecilnya, tak ada yang bisa mengerti _Maknae_ termuda di Grup-nya selain Taehyung.

 _Tapi sekali lagi_ , Taehyung meyakinkan dirinya itu bukan karena rasa ketertarikan yang menyimpang pada sosok bocah kelinci bongsor bermarga Jeon itu.

 **Lalu katakanlah itu sebuah penyesalan** , dimana akhirnya Jungkook juga membiarkan Jiminie memasuki kekosongan hatinya. Mengisinya dengan perasaan yang mereka katakan sebuah cinta. Mengikatnya dengan status hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Keintiman keduanya, membuat Taehyung _mual_. Matanya panas tiap kali Jiminie yang dianggap-nya saudara dan teman seumuran di Grup-nya, mencium kening _Maknae_ termuda penuh perasaan sayang, kadang menggigit gemas pipi gembilnya yang cemberut imut.

Tubuhnya bergejolak sakit dengan kemesraan yang sepertinya sengaja diumbar Jiminie; untuk mengatakan secara tidak langsung pada semua orang, _**Maknae**_ **termuda di Grup-nya adalah milik Park Jimin**.

Taehyung terkekeh _miris_ berpikir dengan bencinya, merenung di antara renungannya.

Tidak sepantasnya Taehyung merasa tak terima. Jiminie juga orang yang sangat menyayanginya, Taehyung kini merasa tak ubahnya seperti seorang _ **pengkhianat**_. Dan, Taehyung malah menyukai apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

Taehyung terus saja membuat penyangkalan dalam dirinya. Setiap _skinship_ yang ia lakukan pada Jungkook, itu memang disengaja karena rasa penasarannya.

Hyung-nya yang mesum dan video porno yang kadang diputar saat santai di Dorm membuat otaknya diisi hal-hal yang memalukan dan kotor.

Kadang Taehyung akan diam-diam meneliti tubuh Jungkook, yang paling membuatnya panas ialah ketika tubuh _Maknae_ termudanya itu lelah dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya disebabkan latihan _Dance_. Berfikir bagaimana jika ia bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti dalam video porno yang turut ditontonnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun taehyung membayangkan seorang gadis. Dan taehyung tidak bisa terangsang pada perempuan cantik yang setengah telanjang yang sengaja dilihatnya di majalah _Playboy_ milik Kim Namjoon-Hyung, Leadernya, untuk melihat reaksi tubuhnya.

Begitupun sebaliknya pada lelaki. Tubuh Taehyung hanya bereaksi pada Jungkook.

Sebab itu Taehyung selalu memperhatikannya _intens_ , dan semakin lama itu menyiksanya.

Pelukan dan sentuhan kecil yang ia beri pada Jungkook, memberikan _setruman listrik_ luar biasa dari dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya ketagihan dan ingin melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan.

Tapi kenyataan menghantam dirinya kuat, untuk tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh; _**Jungkook bukan miliknya**_.

Taehyung sudah cukup menahannya, ia tak mau lagi menyangkal. Kebutuhan-nya akan Jungkook meruntuhkan segala pertahanannya. Lagipula ditempat pertama perbuatan ini sepenuhnya bukan salahnya, meski nanti jika ketahuan hanya ia yang akan dipersalahkan.

Taehyung juga tak ingin ini menjadi sebagai akhir, terlanjur terbawa ombak sampai ketengah laut. Kenapa tidak ia teruskan saja terus sampai ia bisa menemukan tepi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Taehyung membalas pandangan Jungkook, maniknya setengah tertutup sangat terlihat lelah. Kemungkinan Jungkook mulai mengantuk.

Taehyung masih menginginkan lebih banyak; _Nafsu Mastodonik_ dan Nafsu yang menggelegak di perutnya masih belum terpuaskan. Itu tidak akan berhenti sampai kepuasan yang dibutuhkan-nya benar-benar terpenuhi.

Dia tidak akan berhenti untuk memenuhi kekosongan Jungkook dengan dirinya.

Taehyung mulai bangkit lagi dari lantai dan mengepung tubuh Jungkook dibawahnya dengan tubuhnya yang diatas, menahan berat badannya dengan kedua siku kaki yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri pinggang ramping Jungkook.

Jungkook terlihat tak berdaya dan mulai bermain kasar dengan putingnya yang masih mengeras.

Hal ini membuatnya merasakan erangan serak menyakitkan namun dipenuhi kesenangan dari dua belah bibir bengkak jungkook yang tadi sempat dianiayanya, tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah tekanan dan perawatan taehyung yang sedikit ganas.

"T-Tae-Hyungiehh, Berhenti". erangnya dengan nada memohon, tubuhnya menggigil dengan _euforia_ yang tidak diharapkan. "sebentar lagi Jiminie-Hyung dan yang lainnya akan pulang ke Dorm"

Pernyataannya sepertinya tidak mengganggu Taehyung; sebaliknya, itu hanya terbukti entah bagaimana meningkatkan _Libido_ Taehyung dengan jumlah yang _substansial_.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu ketika tubuhmu meminta lebih seperti ini?". Suara _Husky-Nya_ terdengar main-main.

Taehyung menelusuri dengan jari yang lembab dan kurus di sekitar puting tegak Jungkook.

Terkekeh lembut pada desahan _seksi_ Jungkook yang tak mampu diredamnya.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, _Maknae_. Ini adalah apa yang aku dambakan, keinginan untuk melihatmu memohon sentuhan lebih dari perawatanku dan ini adalah apa yang harusnya aku dapatkan sejak dulu. Harusnya aku pulalah yang pertama. Tapi tak apa, Sekarang saatnya bagiku untuk menidurimu ...", Taehyung menyeringai dan menambahkan dengan seringai kejam, **"dengan cara yang benar"**.

Taehyung membalikkan badan Jungkook dan melepas paksa kaos yang dikenakannya dengan terampil dan cepat, mengekspos punggung halus bagai sutera putih. Jungkook tersentak sesaat dan bergerak gelisah di bawah Taehyung.

Bukannya ia tidak mau menerima pelayanan dari Taehyung, apalagi merasa tak suka.

Ohh, ia sangat mendamba Taehyung sebenarnya. Saat dengan nakal dan ceroboh Taehyung menyentuhnya yang katanya masuk dalam kategori _skinship_ untuk menghibur _Fans_ dengan sangat _intim_ atau tatapan diam-diamnya yang menelanjangi Jungkook.

Hanya saja ini sudah sore hampir memasuki malam, dan para hyung-nya termasuk kekasihnya mengatakan dengan jelas sebelum malam mereka akan kembali ke Dorm.

Jungkook menginginkan Taehyung sejak Taehyung memaksakan dirinya mengisi kesepian dan kekosongan yang melanda hatinya, tapi Jiminie-Hyung sudah lebih dulu memberinya penawaran dengan saling memuaskan dahaga.

Ketakutannya bukan pada member lainnya tau apa yang diperbuatnya dengan Taehyung. Tapi pada Jiminie-Hyung yang sama _ambisius_ dalam 'Pencapaiannya'. Jiminie-Hyung hanya sama sepertinya. Tetapi juga berbeda darinya, monster dalam diri Jiminie-Hyung akan lebih sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

Jungkook tidak mau membuatnya murka. Karena bukan Jungkook yang akan mendapat hukumannya jika Jiminie-Hyung mengetahui kegilaannya bersama Taehyungie.

Namun, Taehyung benar-benar gigih, seringai menjengkelkan dan bangga terpampang di wajahnya. _Smirk_ memualkan bagi Jungkook yang menoleh melirik Taehyung sekilas dengan binar _jijik,_ gerakannya menjadi lebih putus asa dalam setiap detiknya. Jungkook kesal setengah mati.

Setelah apa yang tampak seperti beberapa menit yang panjang, Jungkook mulai putus asa, menyerah pada usahanya yang sia-sia; Jungkook merasa seolah-olah akan pingsan sebentar lagi, tubuhnya melemah dengan cepat. Jungkook pasrah sepenuhnya.

Membiarkan Taehyungie berlaku sesukanya. Mencium, menjilati rakus dan menggigit kasar sepanjang tulang punggungnya yang kini dipenuhi noda keunguan.

Sedikit meringis dibatinnya membayangkan Jiminie-Hyung yang murka jika melihatnya langsung seperti ini.

Berdoa dalam hati. Meskipun Jungkook tau _Doa-Nya_ takkan didengar setidaknya Jungkook berharap Jiminie-Hyung tidak pulang cepat.

Bodohnya, Taehyungie tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang fakta mengenai sifat kekasihnya yang seolah bagai _Peri_. Seperti ia yang dianggap bagai _Malaikat_.

Taehyung tersenyum lagi — _yang bengkok dan gila_ — ketika dia melebarkan kedua kakinya _lagi_ dan mulai menusukkan penisnya ke lubang Jungkook dengan sekali hentakkan.

"ARRGGGGHHHH", jeritan mengerikan keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Kali ini pantatnya benar-benar terbelah dua, milik Taehyung itu besar.

Jungkook dapat merasakan lubangnya yang perih itu berdarah dan terluka.

Tanpa menunggu Jungkook terbiasa, Taehyung sudah menggerakkan penisnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat, yang terus meningkat saat tangisan sakit jungkook keluar. Bolak-balik ... Masuk dan keluar ... Proses pengetatan rasa sakit dan nikmat kala panjangnya penis Taehyung menekan kuat _spot-nya_ berulang kali, terus berlanjut untuk apa yang tampak seperti keabadian yang memanas, sampai Jungkook bisa merasakan luapan cairan panas mengalir di dalam dirinya, memenuhi-nya, membuatnya menggigil tak terkendali. Juga cum putih jungkook yang menyebur keluar menodai lantai yang kemudian menempel pada seluruh tubuh lemahnya yang terjatuh tanpa daya.

Pada saat itu, jungkook bisa merasakan bahwa ia tak mampu lagi bersuara, seperti cengkeramannya pada _Realitas_ , yang tampaknya membuat semuanya terasa _Imajinatif_.

Taehyung masih di atasnya, senyum tanpa ekspresi itu kini melekat erat di wajah tampannya tampak sadis, Jungkook memasang raut muka kebingungan akan sosok Taehyung saat ini.

Taehyung membungkuk dan mencium pucuk kepalanya kemudian beralih mencium lembut penuh kasih dahi Jungkook; itu mempesona-nya _lagi_ —sejujurnya , sedikit menyenangkan-nya ...

Dan Jungkook baru menyadarinya, Taehyungie sangatlah curang.

Tidak hanya dirinya dan Jiminie-Hyung yang memiliki sisi lain dari sifat yang ditunjukkannya pada dunia. Ada rahasia dalam dirinya pula. Yang Jungkook dan lainnya tak pernah tau dibalik sifat konyolnya.

"Kau pelacur yang imut ... _Jungkookie_ ...", desis Taehyung pelan. memeluk tubuh jungkook erat.

Bulu mata nya berkibar basah air mata akibat tangisan kencangnya tadi, warna dari netranya yang gelap perlahan menghilang ke dunia kelelahan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 ***omake***

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kelopak mata jungkook mulai menutup sepenuhnya, dan tertidur pulas dengan nafas yang sedikit tidak teratur, kelelahan.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sofa yang ditempatinya sebelum bermain dilantai bersama bocah nakal Jeon pembawa masalah, Taehyung menggerakan kepalanya ke samping menatap sendu langit kemerahan dari kaca besar apartemen seolah-olah ia dalam kesedihan yang _Melankolis_ , lalu dengan malas manik cokelat-madunya menatap bayangan seorang anak laki-laki yang terpantul di kaca, menatap dingin sosoknya dengan mulut terkunci rapat.

Ac Dorm tidak dinyalakan, tapi _Aura_ menekan yang menguar dari anak laki-laki itu membuat dirinya menggigil meski wajahnya masih menampilkan _ekspresi_ tenang.

Senyum sinis yang terlukis diwajahnya dimaksudnya untuk menghina atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya dibelakangnya; Mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa Kim Taehyung yang dianggapnya saudara itu sosok yang tak tau malu.

Jiminie mengganti tatapan dinginnya menjadi tatapan kasih yang seorang ibu beri pada anaknya ditujukan untuk sosok jungkook yang tertidur lelap dilantai.

Kakinya bergerak menjauh dari tempat Taehyung dan Jungkook berada entah kemana untuk kemudian kembali membawa sesuatu ditangan kanannya yang mungil. Itu tongkat Bisbol.

Perlahan tapi pasti Jimin bergerak mendekatinya, Taehyung tak beranjak dari posisinya saat ini. matanya masih kian menyendu menatap keluar lewat kaca dengan bayangan Jiminie yang semakin mendekati dirinya.

"kau seharusnya tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada kekasihku. Kau bersalah padaku, Taehyung", Jimin berucap halus seperti beludru seakan tanpa racun.

Taehyung tak menjawabnya hanya tersenyum kecut. Tidak berniat membalas apalagi memberikan pembenarannya jikalau Jungkook lah yang menjadi biang masalahnya diawal. Sudah dikatakan takkan ada yang percaya. Topeng Jungkook terlalu kuat untuk bisa dihancurkan.

Lagipula seandainya diberikan kesempatan dan kepercayaan, Taehyung akan tetap diam. Tidak mau membela diri.

Dan ia tahu alasannya mengapa.

Jimin mengangkat tinggi tongkat Bisbol dengan kedua tangannya yang tampak rapuh dari luar tapi sebenarnya menyembunyikan kekuatan yang besar, Taehyung menutup kelopak matanya saat dirasa Jiminie mengayunkan tongkat Bisbol dan menghantam sejadinya keras pada tulang tengkorak taehyung yang dibalut kulit.

Warna surai rambutnya yang dicat orange kini tercampur warna merah darah yang mengalir keluar dari kepalanya.

Tubuhnya yang _shock_ akibat pukulan yang diterimanya, membatu dan terjatuh dari posisi duduknya ke lantai. Tapi mulutnya masih bisa menahan jeritan sakit yang menderanya.

Pandangannya mulai berkunang. Buram. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Menyiksanya.

"beruntungnya, kami masih sangat membutuhkan bakatmu. Aku tak bisa memukulmu sampai mati", Jimin berkata acuh tak acuh. Seolah yang diperbuatnya bukanlah hal yang keji.

Taehyung pantas menerimanya, pikirnya.

Itu adalah hal benar yang harus Jimin lakukan untuk memberi pelajaran pada sosok yang dianggapnya saudara itu, Taehyung yang disayanginya.

Jadi ... Jimin berharap Taehyung tidak melakukan perbuatan salah seperti bermain dengan **Milik-Nya**.

Membuang asal tongkat Bisbol yang dinodai darah.

Jimin berjongkok disamping tubuh Jungkook dan mengangkat tubuh bongsor yang terlelap pulas itu dengan gaya pengantin berniat menidurkan nya di kamar-nya.

Kookie-nya pasti kelelahan.

Meninggalkan Taehyung terkapar di lantai yang mulai dibanjiri darah sebelum akhirnya semuanya diliputi kegelapan yang suram…

.

.

.

* * *

.

ini hanya salah satu ff lama yang pernah aku tulis tapi tak pernah di publish. ini awalnya cieloies (black buttler/kuroshitsuji).

diedit dan di publish atas permintaan my love young sister... this for u, but sorry... i love little tragedy :)))

pingin buat ff sweet yang bikin diabetes orang kaya author laiiiinnn, tapi selalu gagal dan berakhir dengan cerita aneh (?)


End file.
